Lucas
Lucas is the second ScourgeGang boss member to appear to the Player. he is very tricky and difficult to fight. He has very low health for a boss (150 <3), however what he doesn't have in health makes up for his wits. He talks mostly english, however at some points in the cutscenes he switches to Scourgis, similar to other ScourgeGang members. The player needs to defeat Haphasteus before challenging Lucas. His bone collar is green. Tactics A cutscene plays when The Player finds a Stronghold. (cutscene Lines) *The Player is about to jump in the End Portal* *A grey blur knocks him away* The Player: What the heck---?! Lucas: *walks towards him/her* Aye, fellow Zekal! Juno ye ta ''for me, am I correct? This is gonna be fast. Okay. Okay. I have some ''reuisna to do with you today! The Player: *facepalm* Ugh, please talk in english. Lucas: *head bobs in silent laughter* Okay, okay. Quick Scourgis lesson: "Zekal" means 'human'. "Juno ye ta" means 'You have come'. And "Reuisna" means 'buisness'. Got that much? Okay, I'll throw in another one: "Taquonarka" means 'destroy'! Isn't this fun? You can learn more for a discount of 12 diamonds! Just throw those shining beauties o'er here and I could be haskodaka (that means "talking") for hours and even all eternity! The Player:...uh, could we get to the point? What is your buisness? Lucas: Ah, yes, of course, of course! I wanted you to stay away from that End Portal. We got a loose'' Covano Gastonis'' floating around there. Oh, and that means "Corrupted Ghast". Anyway, anyway, we don't want a valuable customer to end up dead, do we? No, no no. We wouldn't want that! All that money put to waste! Shame, shame. We are working on killing the big brute, but how about purchasing a free VenomBlade? Or an Ender Pearl? Come on, come on, you must want something, right? I can sell you a bottle o' Enchanting for just THREE PIECES OF COAL! How about that, yes, yes? Is that no a good deal, or what, yea? Actually, I have an Armageddon Blade with me just waiting to be bought, uh huh? You want that, fella? You want it, don't you? Well, I'll sell it for A SINGLE EMERALD! How about that, uh huh? You want that? Excellent deal, eh? Oh wait, how about MOB EGGS? Only a piece of DIRT PER BAKER'S DOZEN! Is that what I hear? I almost forgot, while I'm at it, I can throw ya a Coke for a piece of STONE, and while you choke all that sugar and cokealishisness down, I can reveal EVEN MORE great deals for a stone a piece! How about a hamburger? Ya want that? Made fresh from the Cow Caverns, freshly cooked and slapped together along with some bread slices, tomatoes, french fries, and MORE COKE! Yes, you may have all the Coke ya want! AND we're specially giving away the very first copy of the famous book "Herobrine Relations"! Is this not worthy of a ten-thousand-star rating or what? It even has an author's note in the back PLUS we slapped together a free copy of the award-winning "Hunters" ENTIRE SAGA! Yes, this includes the origonal, Dark Forces, Whispering Echoes, Dragon's Birth, Mark's Return, Ember's Destiny, and The Final Strike! ALL SEVEN BOOKS! Do you want em'? They come FREE as long as ya get that hamburger! How about mechanics? Ya want a car? They go much faster than those ugly minecarts! Plus, you can run over all the creepers and spiders you want and honk ya horn! You want ALL THIS? It's only about 4 STINKING EMERALDS! All that I have offered is for four emeralds! Ya want all this? We'll throw in a complimentary movie straight from Blockywood, the worlds most famous city where you can think outside the block! You want it don't you? STILL FOR FOUR EMERALDS, YEP! Ya want a personal copy of Hunters and the entire saga? NO PROBLEM! And I'm only beginning to start on all the wonderful deals I offer. Hey, want another Coke? Or Spirte? Or coco-cola? Or Fanta? Or SNOWCONES? THey are DELISHIOUS! Mm-mm! Try em and ya love em! ALSO, I can offer- The Player: *interrupts* Holy creepers, shut up! What do you do to your enemies, talk them to death?! Lucas: *frowns* Oh, well that's too bad. Ya wanna know how I got this scar on my eye? The Player:...fine. Lucas: A customer much like you rejected my amazing deals. Just started swearing right on the spot and he beat the heck outta me. You don't want my deals? Then you will be punished. How about I give you a free death instead? It's quick and painless. (end of cutscene) Lucas will have fifty times the speed of the Player and constantly remarks about his "amazing deals" to force the player to drift off-task and leave a weakspot open. They must focus on Lucas, becuase his only main weakness his that he stops moving when he starts talking. He has four armour points. The next and last cutscene will play when Lucas has half a heart left or less (if he has all hearts lost, the game will treat him like he has half a heart). (cutscene lines) *Lucas is easily batted away, hits the wall, and moans* Lucas: *coughing* You know something I never told you? The Player: ? Lucas: *dark tone* I have a family. I am married. I have kids. I have a job as a salesman. This is my job and now look at me. A guy who's dying and worrying his family. My wife has no job, no career. This is how we live. If i die, then so do my wife and kids. I am the only one supporting them. We scavenge for food since nobody likes me and my amazing deals. Every. Stinking. Night. Do you know how hard it is to LIVE? I don't have any life insurance either. My kids are 3, 4, 7, and 1. They can't take care of themselves. If you kill me now, you better think twice. The Player: Wait, you're a spider and you're married? You're talking like you are a person. Lucas: *whispering* Between you and me, I really am human. But look at me. I'm this hiddeous blob of grey with eight legs. They morphed me into this. I had no choice. They promised me revenge. Never came true. The Player: *muttering to him/herself* as if I don't come across weirder things... Lucas: Please, I am begging you. Haphasteus summoned the Corrupted Ghast with the Eye Of Ghast you threw in the air before you fought that brute. Honest. Please, if you can, please turn me back into what I really am. It may not be pretty, but it's my true body. Please. I swear I won't offer you any more deals. The Player: How? Lucas: Hand me an Eternal Nether Legbrace. Trust me. *The Player reluctantly fishes out the item and hands it to Lucas* *The item snaps on his chest, and a flash of white light up the room* The Player: What the---? *Lucas is no longer there, but instead another person appears* Human: Told you. The Player: *gasps* So this is what they did to you? Lucas: Yes. I owe you my eternal gratitude, (player's name). My family thanks you. *Lucas disappears in the shadows* (end of cutscene) Technically, the Player has defeated Lucas, however he had been trapped in a spider's body and forced to work for ScourgeGang. The player still gets rewards for fighting Lucas, and he leaves behind several XP orbs and an ArachnidWhistle. Category:Human Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Spider Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Bosses Category:ScourgeGang Members Category:Rhybrids